No Talky Before Coffee
by ironapff
Summary: Re-posted from @DOmealittle Pertemuan singkat Kai-Soo di sebuah kedai kopi. Berlanjut ke percakapan 'ringan'. Fiksi. Bahasa gak beraturan. Inspired by "Penelope" movie (Christina Ricci).


**If you see this FF is similiar with an FF from DOmealittle, well it's actually exactly same FF but it's re-posted and the previous post has been deleted. The writer is actually same but it's just the account that different.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Di bawah panas matahari yang terik, seorang laki-laki bertubuh kecil berlari-lari kecil memasuki sebuah pusat perbelanjaan. Tergopoh-gopoh ia membawa barang-barangnya sambil berlari. Ternyata tak jauh di belakangnya ada seorang pria bertopi yang tengah berlari juga mengikutinya.

" Hoi! Berhenti!" teriak sang pria bertopi itu. '_Haduh, ngapain sih orang itu ngejar-ngjar? Dikira gue Morgan kali.'_ Gumam laki-laki bertubuh kecil yang kini mepercepat larinya.

Melihat dirinya tertinggal cukup jauh dengan laki-laki itu, pria dibelakangnya menambah kecepatan agar bisa mencapainya. Ketika sudah menyamai posisi dengan laki-laki itu, pria bertopi itu menyentuh pundaknya.

" Eh, tunggu tunggu, berenti dulu." Pinta pria bertopi itu sambil terengah-engah. Laki-laki itu menoleh dan terkejut melihat pria itu sudah meraih dirinya. Ia pun kembali berlari dan semakin cepat. Orang-orang di sekitarnya heran melihat kelakuan mereka. Laki-laki itu terus berlari tak perduli sekitarnya.

Di sebuah sudut, laki-laki itu langsung berbelok setelah berhenti sejenak melihat penunjuk arah, laki-laki di belakangnya pun tertinggal dan kehilangan jejak.

Setelah melihat pintu dengan tanda pembeda gender tertempel di tengahnya, laki-laki itu langsung mendobrak masuk mengagetkan seisi ruangan kecil itu. Segera ia memasuki salah satu bilik kecil di dalam ruangan itu, membuka celananya, dan..

.

.

.

Berapa lama waktu yang diperlukan untuk menunggu pesanan kopi?

Siang itu Kyungsoo berada di sebuah Kedai Kopi, duduk sendiri sambil mencoret-coret buku sketsa-nya sambil menunggu pesanannya. Ketika sedang asyik dengan kegiatannya, tiba-tiba seseorang menepuk pundaknya. Berfikir mungkin itu pesanan kopinya, ia menoleh dan tersenyum. Namun senyumannya melebur seketika karena wajahnya kini menampakkan ekspresi terkejut dan matanya yang besar membentuk lingkaran sempurna.

" Lu nguntit gue ya?!" Yap! Rupanya yang menepuk pundaknya adalah pria bertopi yang tadi mengejarnya. "Sumpah mas, gue bukan artis. Sumpah!" Kyungsoo berjaga-jaga takut ternyata orang itu adalah penggemar gila dari salah satu artis yang wajahnya mirip dia.

" Hah? Emang bukan, gue juga tau kali." Pria bertopi itu kini berbicara.

" Terus ngapain lu ngejar-ngejar gue?" Tanya Kyungsoo masih panik.

" Dih, siapa sih yang ngejar? Lu yang kenapa lari-lari? Ini kertas lu jatoh-jatohan, mau gue balikin." Pria bertopi itu menyerahkan tumpukan beberapa kertas yang ternyata itu adalah gambar-gambar Kyungsoo yang terlepas dari buku sketsanya saat dia berlari tadi.

" Oh, bilang kek dari tadi. " Kyungsoo merasa malu dan tidak enak. Dia sudah berfikir macam-macam saja. Ia pun menerima kertas-kertas dari pria itu.

" Lagian lu kenapa sih lari-lari?" Tanya pria bertopi itu yang kini sudah duduk di sebrang Kyungsoo.

" Bukan urusan lu." Jawab Kyungsoo ketus.

" Yee..bukannya terima kasih." Cibir pria itu.

" Iya, makasih ya.." Jawab Kyungsoo berusaha ramah.

" Sama-sama." Kali ini pria itu yang menjawab ketus. Kyungsoo pun kesal dan memberikan gerakan bibir mengejek. " Dih, songong. Lu belum jawab woy! Tadi kenapa lari-lari? Orang jadi mikir ke gue macem-macem." Tanya pria itu agak kesal. Kyungsoo terdiam ragu untuk menjawab. "jawab woy!" desak pria itu.

" Gue kebelet." Jawab Kyungsoo dengan suara sepelan mungkin berharap pria itu tidak mendengar.

"HAH?! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH" Pria itu rupanya bisa mendengar dan malah melepas tawanya yang menarik perhatian orang-orang disekitar situ.

" Lebay lu! Kebelet aja panik banget kaya dikejar trantib!" Ejek pria itu pada Kyungsoo.

" Sialan. Namanya orang kebelet! Dari pada keburu cepirit di jalan, lebih malu mana?" Kyungsoo membela diri.

" Lebih malu yang ngejar lah. Gak elit banget gue ngejar-ngejar orang kebelet. Pantes larinya kenceng banget." Balas pria itu yang dilanjutkan denga tawa yang terbahak-bahak. Sedangkan Kyungsoo hanya bisa menekuk wajahnya, antara malu dan kesal. Ingin rasanya dia punya segelas air ajaib yang kalau dia semburkan ke pria itu maka pria itu langsung lenyap tanpa jejak.

" Lu gambar apa?" Tanya pria itu kali ini ramah dan membuyarkan lamunan Kyungsoo.

" Bukan apa-apa kok." Balas Kyungsoo enggan menjelaskan apa-apa pada orang asing menyebalkan yang baru saja ditemuinya.

" Iya tapi itu di kertas ada apa-apanya, ada isinya. Kalo bukan apa-apa berarti gambarnya ga ada."

" Aduuuh... mau lu tuh apa sih? Udah kan balikin kertasnya? Ngapain coba masih disini?" Kyungsoo mulai jengkel.

" Yee..gue juga lagi nunggu kopi. Gak liat antriannya panjang?" Kyungsoo pun mendengus kesal, pasrah karena tidak ada yang bisa ia lakukan untuk mengusir pria itu.

" Iya gue lagi gambar menara Pisa, ini tugas kuliah gue." Jelas Kyungsoo.

" Ooh..gitu. Terus terus? Emang lu kuliah dimana? Jurusan apa?" Tanya pria itu yang makin mengusik privasi Kyungsoo.

" Udah ya nanya-nanya nya, orang asing." Kyungsoo menolak.

" Ayo dong cerita, lu jago banget gambarnya. Pasti lu seniman gitu ya? Gue pengen tau dong kehidupan seniman" Kyungsoo hanya mengangkat bahu membalas kebawelan pria itu.

" Oke oke, gue ga akan nanya-nanya yang menyangkut identitas lu. Gini aja, pernah ga tukeran rahasia sama orang asing?"

" Hah?" Kyungsoo makin heran dengan kelakuan pria itu.

" Mau gak kita tukeran rahasia?" Pria itu menawarkan dengan penuh percaya diri.

" Oke. Tapi kita ga boleh nyebut nama masing-masing ya." Entah mengapa Kyungsoo berminat dengan penawaran pria itu. "Deal." Sahut pria itu.

Kyungsoo pun mulai bercerita.

" Gue gak bisa begitu banyak cerita sih sebenernya. Tapi ya ada rahasia yang gak gue ceritain ke siapapun sebelumnya. Dan ini agak ganggu kalau gue pendem sendiri. Jadi 2 hari yang lalu, gue lagi di kelas melukis. Dosen gue, sebut aja WYF, udah ninggalin kelas duluan sebelum kelas bubar. Dia cuma pesen, kalau jamnya udah selesai, kelas bubar aja langsung. Pas jam kelas udah selesai, gue keluar belakangan karna mau nerusin gambar gue. " Pria itu menyimak cerita Kyungsoo kata per kata. Pikiran Kyungsoo agak terganggu karena melihat pria bertopi itu yang kini tersorot cahaya matahari yang masuk melalui jendela dengan sempurna membuat kulit tan-nya entah bagaimana bersinar. Namun Kyungsoo terus melanjutkan,

" Gue asik nerusin gambar gue, ternyata udah setengah jam gue disana. Tiba-tiba ada yang banting pintu, dan muncul lah sebuah punggung. Rupanya itu dosen gue, dan ternyata dibalik punggung itu ada perempuan yang gak lain adalah asdosnya dia LH. Mereka lagi asik ciuman sambil bergerak kearah gue. Dengan sigap, gue langsung ngumpet di samping meja dosen. Gue gak tau kenapa, tapi gue fikir itu lebih baik dari pada nangkep basah dosen lagi begitu. Sialnya, mereka malah ke arah meja dosen, dan ternyata si asdos pun udah duduk di atas meja dosen. Gue gak mau bayangin yang macem-macem tapi mereka makin gaduh. Gimana kalo mereka sadar coba gue disitu?"

" Terus mereka sadar gak?" Tanya pria itu.

" Coba tebak!"

" Eng...sadar ya?"

" Enggak! Mereka gak sadar. Dan lu tau? Mereka malah ngelanjutin ke tahap-tahap berikutnya! Gue cuma bisa bertahan diposisi gue selama 1 jam, dan yang bisa gue denger cuma 'Ahh..ahh...AHHH' , 'yess..yess' , 'dorong..dorong' , 'terus...terus...', dan lengkingan lengkingan aneh."

" AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH." Lagi, pria itu melepas tawanya dan mengundang perhatian orang-orang sekitar. " Jadi sampe mereka keluar dari ruangan, lu ngumpet terus gitu?" Pria itu melanjutkan tawanya.

" Iya," Jawab Kyungsoo jengkel. " gue jadi aneh kalo ketemu mereka, apalagi ketemunya sekaligus lagi berdua. Ya Tuhan..kenapa harus terjadi sama gue.." rengek Kyungsoo.

" Lagian lu pake ngumpet segala, coba dari awal lu menampakan diri aja kan gak akan keterusan sampe kesitu."

" Yaa..yayaya. Giliran lu."

" Gue? Emm...gue cerita ini baru ke lu aja. Kayaknya sih ga akan se-seru cerita lu." Ledek pria itu.

" Aissh..seru apanya. Udah lanjut!"

" Oke oke. Jadi, sebenernya belum banyak yang gue alamin dalam hidup gue. Gue ngerasain kehidupan bebas kaya gini tuh baru sekarang-sekarang ini." Wajah pria itu kini menjadi serius. "Sebelumnya gue cuma hidup di sebuah ruangan tertutup dan terisolasi dari dunia luar. Oke, gue punya jendela di kamar gue itu, tapi cuma bisa nampakin pemandangan aja; pohon-pohon, awan, burung-burung terbang. Sedangkan buat gue melarikan diri? Gak bisa. Karna terlalu tinggi. Kamar gue itu di lantai teratas dari bangunan yang gue sebut rumah. Orang tua gue gak ngijinin gue keluar rumah, atau bahkan keluar kamar gue. Semua gue lakuin disitu. Orang tua gue gak mau orang-orang tau kalau mereka punya anak, anak yang kaya gue."

" Maksud lu apa? " tanya Kyungsoo heran dan semakin tertarik.

" Lu liat kan gue pake topi ini? Ini bukan buat gaya. Ini buat nutupin sesuatu dibalik topi ini."

" Lu botak? " Kyungsoo makin penasaran.

" Bukan. Lebih nyeremin dari itu." Pria itu melanjutkan. " Yang ada di balik topi ini adalah sesuatu yang orang tua gue gak bisa terima. Sesuatu yang bikin mereka gak mau nunjukin keberadaan gue ke orang-orang. Mereka lebih milih mengurung gue, menuhin semua kebutuhan gue di dalem kamar gue tanpa perlu ada yang tau kalo gue itu ada. Orang tua gue bilang, apa yang gue punya di kepala gue ini, itu kutukan. Dari gue kecil udah ada, dan bukan berarti orang tua gue belum nyoba segala hal sebelum ngurung gue disana. Mereka nyoba mau ngilangin tapi orang sehebat apapun gak ada yang sanggup. Satu-satunya cara biar sesuatu ini hilang, gue harus nemuin cinta sejati gue. Gue harus nikahin dia, dan ciuman pertama gue sama cinta sejati gue setelah dia resmi jadi pendamping gue bakal melenyapkan semua kutukan ini."

Kyungsoo begitu menyimak setiap kata yang keluar dari mulut pria itu. Wajah lugunya sempat menghentikan kisah pria itu karena pria itu terpesona melihat keluguannya.

" Terus? Lu udah nyoba buat nyari itu?" Tanya Kyungsoo yang belum puas dengan kisah pria itu. Pria itu pun melanjutkan sambil mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Kyungsoo yang dagunya tersanggah pada sebelah tangannya di atas meja.

" Orang tua gue itu gak miskin. Uangnya banyak. Mereka berusaha nyari pendamping buat gue, dan yang mau bakal dapet hadiah yang jumlahnya banyak banget, siapa pun pasti tergiur. Tapi gak segampang itu. Semua yang dateng, awalnya emang baik-baik aja. Tapi setelah gue lepas topi gue, mereka langsung lari terbirit-birit, persis kayak tadi lu kebelet."

BUKK! Kyungsoo meninju pundak pria itu. " Becanda ah." Rengek Kyungsoo. Pria itu malah tertawa.

" Abis lu serius banget sih, liat tuh muka lu. Lucu banget." Sontak Kyungsoo tersipu malu dan untuk beberapa saat kecanggungan menguasai ruang sekitar mereka.

" Tapi serius, mereka semua lari kayak abis liat setan." Pria itu melanjutkan. " Orang tua gue gak tinggal diam. Semua yang udah pernah liat gue langsung dihipnotis dan dicuci otaknya biar lupa sama kejadian yang barusan mereka alamin. Mereka frustasi, gue pun frustasi. Mereka frustasi ngelepas kutukan ini dari gue. Gue frustasi buat ngelepas diri gue dari belenggu orang tua gue.

Gak gampang kan nyari cinta sejati. Mereka fikir uang bakal datengin cinta sejati gue. Kenapa gak gue cari sendiri aja? Kalau gue cari dan gue nemu ada orang yang nerima keadaan gue, itu baru cinta sejati gue. Tanpa perlu gue iming-imingi uang kan? Emang mereka gak tau ya artinya cinta sejati? Padahal mereka udah saling menemukan cinta sejati mereka."

" Lagian, kalo kita mau nemuin cinta sejati, yang bisa nerima kita apa adanya, kita sendiri juga harus bisa nerima keadaan kita dulu. Ya maksudnya hargai diri sendiri, baru orang lain bisa menghargai kita." Kali ini Kyungsoo yang berbicara. Pria itu tertegun mendengar ucapan Kyungsoo, tidak menyangka tiba-tiba ia mendapat tanggapan seperti itu dari ceritanya.

Tiba-tiba Kyungsoo meraih tangan pria itu dan menyentuhnya dengan lembut. " Lu harus hargai diri lu sendiri, terima dan syukuri semua yang ada di diri lu saat ini. Itu semua kan karunia Tuhan. Kita manusia diciptakan bukan buat menuntut, tapi buat bersyukur dan berusaha." Pria itu terdiam dan tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Mulutnya kaku bahkan sekujur tubuhnya kaku. Hanya indra pengelihatannya saja kini yang bekerja, menatap Kyungsoo lurus tanpa berkedip. Dihadapannya Kyungsoo menatapnya lurus juga, bibirnya tersenyum penuh kehangatan bagaikan malaikat yang datang langsung dari surga untuk meneduhkan hatinya. Mereka bertahan pada posisi seperti itu untuk waktu yang cukup lama. Tiba-tiba terdengar suara dari kejauhan..

" Kyungsoo.." lalu " Jongin..." suara itu dari arah kasir. Mereka berdua bangkit, lalu kemudian tertegun bersamaan karena menyadari-yang sepertinya-hal yang sama. Rupanya yang dipanggil itu adalah nama mereka berdua.

Kyungsoo pun mengembangkan senyumnya, lalu mengulurkan tangannya untuk bejabat tangan..

" Kyungsoo" ujar Kyungsoo pada pria itu. Lalu pria itu menyambut tangan Kyungsoo sambil membalas, "Jongin" dan tersenyum.

" _Nice to meet you_, Jongin." Ujar Kyunsoo setengah tertawa.

" _Nice to meet you too, _Kyungsoo." Pria itu, Jongin, pun tersenyum mencurahkan kebahagiaan dari hatinya. " Gagal deh perjanjiannya." Lanjut Jongin. Kyungsoo pun hanya membalas dengan tawa, menunjukkan sisi lain dirinya yang berbeda dari pertama kali mereka bertemu tadi. Mereka pun berjalan ke kasir dan mengambil kopi mereka masing-masing. Mereka saling melambaikan tangan dan berpisah. Namun saat Kyungsoo baru mengambil beberapa langkahnya untuk pergi,

" Kyungsoo, tunggu." Jongin memanggilnya. Dengan wajah lugunya, lagi, Kyungsoo menatap wajah Jongin dengan lekat karena Jongin kini telah menghampirinya dan memberikan sedikit jarak diantara mereka. Tiba-tiba, Jongin seperti hendak melepas topinya membuat mata besar Kyungso makin terbelalak. Kyungsoo membanyangkan apa yang akan dilihatnya, "sesuatu" itu mungkin kah sebuah tanduk? Atau benjolan besar? Atau jangan-jangan mata tambahan yang dimiliki Jongin. Tapi, kenyataannya adalah yang ia lihat di kepala Jongin hanya ada gumpalan rambut yang indah dan menghiasi kepala Jongin dengan sempurna, menurut Kyungsoo.

"kok di kepala.." sebelum Kyungsoo menyelesaikan pertanyaannya, Jongin telah menekan-kan telunjuknya pada bibir Kyungsoo. Jantung Jongin berdetak keras dan keringatnya mulai membasahi dahinya.

" Ya..Kyungsoo sebenernyaa..tadi itu.." Jongin menjelaskan terbata-bata, "itu cuma bohongan, gue cuma asal cerita aja tadinya biar seru, gue gak tau ternyata lu ga ngenalin cerita gue. Berarti mungkin lu belum nonton film 'Penelope' ya, filmnya Christina Ricci, gue ngambil cerita dari situ, hehe. Maaf ya, gue gak nyangka ternyata tanggapan lu lebih dari yang gue harapin."

Kyungsoo tidak bisa berkata apa-apa, kali ini bibir dan seluruh tubuhnya yang kaku. Baru kali ini dia merasa begitu senang telah dibohongi. Jongin memakaikan topinya pada Kyungsoo, jantung Kyungsoo pun kini serasa berhenti berdetak untuk beberapa saat.

" Biar lu gak kepanasan" Ujar Jongin mengencangkan topinya pada kepala Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum, " itu topi kesayangan gue, yang ini beneran ya gue ga ngarang cerita lagi. Simpen ya buat kenang-kenangan, mungkin kita bisa ketemu lagi nanti. Gue juga masih utang cerita kan ke lu? hehe" Kyungsoo masih terdiam. CUP! Jongin mengecup bibir Kyungsoo, kemudian berbalik dan berlalu pergi.

Kyungsoo masih terdiam beberapa saat setelah tersadar apa yang baru saja ia alami. Diwajahnya terbekas senyuman. Sungguh istirahat siang kali ini adalah yang terbaik sepanjang hidupnya. Dia pun pergi ke arah berlawanan dari Jongin.

.

.

.

Di dalam kelas, Kyungsoo tidak bisa berkonsentrasi. Dia masih memikirkan pertemuan anehnya dengan laki-laki yang aneh pula. Bagaimana dia bisa bertemu laki-laki seperti itu lagi? Jongin. Kyungsoo pun melepas topi Jongin yang sedari tadi masih dipakainya, tiba-tiba sehelai benda putih jatuh dan memiliki tulisan diatasnya;

_Here's my secreet: I think I got Crush on you.. –Kim Jongin_

dan sederet nomor dibaliknya.

**END**


End file.
